(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, a terminal handover method, and a base station handover supporting method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A terminal performs a handover process when the terminal moves from a cell covered by one base station to another cell controlled by another base station. In this instance, one base station to which the terminal is connected broadcasts a message including information on a neighboring base station so as to support the terminal's handover. The terminal performs a scan process based on information on the neighboring base station and then performs a handover process.
A femto cell represents an area where a wireless communication service is available, for example, an area with a radius of 30 meters. A femto base station for managing the femto cell is installed in an office or a house. A plurality of femto cells may be superimposed in a macro cell for managing a cell that is wider than the femto cell.